Baby, It's Cold Outside (SwanQueen)
by insert funny username here
Summary: Emma arrives in Storybrooke… and the tension is too much. ;) Slight canon divergence, Emma never crashed and managed to return Henry's book, this is what happens next- a little SQ fluff. Reviews are always welcome! Good or bad! Thanks!


"Smart kid," Emma said, "Got me to come back. But I should go."

The mayor looked out the window where snow had started coming down suddenly since Emma arrived, "You sure you can drive in that?" She asked, taking a moment to look at the blonde. She wanted her gone, yes, but for some reason the idea of her actually being hurt was out of the question.

She really was stunning.

Regina could tell that from the moment she opened the door but now they were in the light of her house it was undeniable. She had these piercing eyes, blue-green but with a hazel colour at the centre, and hair that shone like light under a grey beanie.

Emma shrugged, breaking Regina's trance, "Eh, I've gotten through worse…" She wasn't totally sure though.

"In that little bug?" Now it was Emma's turn to take in Regina's appearance. She had no idea how she would feel upon meeting her son's mother- didn't know how to prepare for it either- but for some reason, the second Emma saw the Mayor's face it was like... nothing mattered. She was breath taking.

But at the same time it was weird, seeing someone so put together- nice house, mayor of a town, and a son. Her son. And for her to be so gorgeous too was just overwhelming.

Emma smiled a little, "Look, I really can't stay."

"But Miss Swan, it's cold outside," Regina took a step forwards and put her hand against the front door. Emma looked right at her with those gorgeous eyes.

"I've got to go away," though she made no move to leave.

"Miss Swan, it's cold outside," she spoke a little more firmly this time, almost as though it was a challenge of some kind. The saviour titled her head,

"This evening has been…" she trailed off, searching for a word to describe the situation. Surreal?

Although Regina couldn't quite explain it, she almost felt like she'd been hoping for Emma to arrive all these years… as much as she'd been dreading it.

"So very nice," Emma finally decided on this generic comment. The brunette took her hand off of the door and moved closer again to where Emma had been standing a little awkwardly. There was a moment's pause as she thought about what she was about to do, then she reached out and grabbed Emma's hands, making her let out a small gasp and meet the Mayor's gaze again as jolts of electricity seemed to bolt up her arms.

"You were only out there for a second but I'll hold your hands- they're just like ice."

Emma's mouth was open a little as she searched for words. Regina began walking them both to the sofa in the living room. She sat down and the blonde's face flushed slightly as she followed obediently. She didn't like feeling out of control.

"M- my…" In a breathy voice she tried to protest, wishing she had someone waiting for her who would worry that she was late. Regina picked up on the fact that Emma was at a loss.

"What's your hurry?" She couldn't work out why she was so intent on Emma staying, all she knew was that she wanted her to stay. Emma looked away into the log fire Regina had been burning since before she arrived so she could avoid Regina's gaze. She hated it. Her brown eyes were soft but she still felt scrutinized under them. A slow, slightly shaky breath served to help Emma hold her nerve against this woman. It didn't work. For now she just listened to the fireplace roar.

"Really," she cleared her throat, "I'd better scurry," after a pause Emma stood up to leave.

The grip on her now warm hand tightened a little just as he went to move, "Beautiful, please don't hurry!"

They both froze for a few moments in shock at the comment. Regina had let her guard down for a moment.

The Mayor's eyes were as wide as saucers when she looked up at Emma. She opened her mouth like she was trying to take back the comment. From 'Miss Swan' to 'Beautiful', just like that. Frankly, it kind of scared her. Regina did not like feeling out of control. This was the saviour! The one she'd been dreading would come for the past 28 years, and now she was here she was giving her a pet name?!

Emma was just as surprised, but seeing a chink in the armour, a break in the sophisticated and elegant façade was impossibly satisfying and made her feel more in control- less like the nervous kid being led around by the hand. She felt a smile tugging at her lips.

"Sorry, I- um-,"

"Well, maybe just a half a drink more."

Eyebrows shot up Regina's face as Emma sat back down next to her. She blinked a couple of times and regained her composure. "Right, um, put some records on and I'll pour." Regina went through to the kitchen on slightly shaky legs. What was she doing? She leaned, head in hands, elbows on the worktop. Emma couldn't go now- the snow was at least two feet deep and the roads must be slicker than if they were covered with oil.

Regina was being ridiculous; she was the Queen! The _Evil_ Queen. What did she care if the saviour was hurt? She didn't. She shouldn't. And yet… Running a hand through her dark hair, she stood up to bring Emma a glass of apple cider.

Emma looked out the window, the snow really was thick but she could still leave if she wanted. And she did want to leave. At least she should have.

Henry. Emma was staying for Henry, that's what she told herself. It was true, but Emma couldn't admit that right then, in that moment, Henry wasn't the only reason she had for staying. A woman hurried past the Mayor's house under an umbrella, throwing a curious look towards the run down yellow bug parked in front. Emma turned towards Regina as she heard her footsteps enter the room, "The, uh, neighbours might think…"

"Miss Swan, it's bad out there, no one's looking at my house. No one's here to notice or care about my guests." She said that last part with a tinge of sadness in her voice which Emma could relate to.

The apple cider was good, really good, "Say, what's in this drink?"

Regina ignored the question, totally distracted, "There's no cabs out there,"

The blonde smiled at Regina being off in her own world, wishing that she knew how to break the spell this woman seemed to have on her. Regina noticed the smile lighting up her face and couldn't help but return the expression. Emma's eyes were like starlight now.

Regina set her glass aside, stood up and walked closer to Emma whose breath hitched in her throat. Emma didn't take her eyes off her as she came closer until she was a few inches from Emma's face. Just as The Saviour started to edge closer, Regina stood up straight and took Emma's hat with her, "I'll take your hat," she said in a low voice.

Fuck. Emma finally breathed out and relaxed muscles in her body she didn't even realised were tensed. This beautiful woman knew what she was doing and Emma was back to the stuttering idiot who couldn't find the words.

"Your hair looks swell!" Regina called from the hat rack near the front door.

When she came back, Regina sat far closer to Emma on the white leather couch than she had been before. Then she slid across even more. "Mind if I move in closer?"

Emma opened and shut her mouth wordlessly, making Regina smile, "I really ought to say no," she almost whispered, leaning closer to the Mayor, "At least I'll say that I tried," A cheeky grin spread across Emma's face while Regina placed a hand on her heart, feigning feeling hurt.

"What's the sense in hurting my pride?" The two were so close their breaths were mingling. Regina's hand moved up to Emma's face, against her cheek.

"I really can't stay," Emma's eyes fluttered shut.

"But, Emma, It's cold-"

Their lips were moulded together before she could finish her sentence. Emma felt Regina's surprisingly soft thumb brush against her cheek as she kissed the woman she had tried so desperately to hate, sending shivers down her spine. Her own hand automatically went up and entangled itself in the brunette's short locks.

Emma suddenly jerked away, leaving Regina grasping desperately at the air in front of her.

What was she doing?! She hadn't had a real date years and here she was kissing someone- a woman- she'd known for less than two hours!

"Madame Mayor, I simply must go," Emma was pacing back and forth in the middle of the room, not actually going to leave.

"Miss Swan, it's-"

"Yes, I know it's cold outside! Your welcome has been lovely, but my answer is no." Regina sat up straight and nodded.

"Okay, Miss Swan… I don't want to keep you here but look at the window at that storm." Emma sighed in acknowledgement that Regina was right and sat back down on the couch.

God, her lips looked delicious, it was taking Regina everything she had not to reach pull this woman back close to her and kiss her and run her fingers through hair that looked like waves upon a tropical shore. But when it was Graham, "no" meant nothing. Why was this stranger any different? A few seconds ago this woman was putty in her hands, and yet she couldn't find it in her to take advantage of this fact.

"Maybe just a little longer," Emma mused, staring back out the window, unable to meet Regina's eye.

The two sat and watched the snow fall for a while, neither sure what they should be thinking or feeling.

"I've got to go home," Emma decided firmly and stood up, "My car can't go but there's gotta be a hotel or something nearby, right?"

"Miss Swan, the nearest B and B is at least twenty minutes away at least. You'll freeze out there."

"Then lend me a coat or something, please." Walls up. That's always been the way. She didn't get involved with people, especially people who happened to adopt her only son. Especially people who she can't even formulate a coherent sentence around because they are just so….

She didn't know.

Emma just knew that she couldn't spend another second in this house with this woman she was fighting the urge to kiss.

"Emma it's up to your knees out there," Emma reached for her beanie on the hat rack but Regina reached out to stop her. The thrill when their hands touched made both of their hearts flutter as their eyes met once again.

Regina cleared her throat and tried to lift he tension a little, "now, imagine my sorrow if you caught pneumonia dear," they both smiled a little.

"Seriously, Emma."

And Emma couldn't take it anymore- within seconds Regina was being kissed hard against the wall being pulled close by an arm around her waist. When Regina realised what was happening, she started to kiss back, both their hands roaming around like they couldn't pull each other closer. The blonde broke the kiss once again and whispered into Regina's ear "Thank God it's cold outside."


End file.
